worksinprogrossfandomcom-20200213-history
WOlfie is pissed
You want to know what annoys me the most? People who are entitled. Over the years I have noticed many entitled people, but lately I've been noticing a huge number of it increasing. Those who expect the page to be perfect immediately this is a call out to all of those who complain about something not being perfect and then don't even try to fix it. I do not care if you made a mistake trying to edit the page, what I care about is that you actually tried to help with it. There is a lot of ways you can help actually that don't involve editing that I love just as much, for example I've noticed User:DragonDaughter trying to get people to post the autonames in the comments, that's trying to help in a way that doesn't involve templates or variables which can get confusing. The people who I am talking about know who they are, I'm sick and tired of seeing people saying "x is broken someone fix it!" As a user of the wiki one that is ran by fans just like you I think you should try to help. I can't count the number of times I messed up editing, heck I still mess up now, but you know what that's how you get better at editing. There is also photos that people can help with, there are plenty of free easy to use programs to render with, such as paint.net or gimp, you don't need photo shop to render, heck even posting photos of the dragons helps a lot! There is plenty that people can help with, but sadly I only see few who actually try. I have no issues with those who only comment or things like that, the ones I have an issue with are the ones who complain about this without trying to fix it. Want to know what else annoys me? People who do not read. I have seen an insane amount of people who ask "How do I breed x" when the information is right on the page they are commenting on. How do we have to display this? Do we need green flashing neon lights that say "COMBO IS X AND X" in order for people to read? Reading can solve many many questions people have, what does the Goody's Treatery do? Read the page and find out! Let's see what else am I missing? Oh! The people who think they are cool for breaking rules or harassing others about their grammar and spelling, this is something that has thankfully for the most part gone away on the main site but is still percipient on the chat. It is not cool, there is reason why rules exist, if you don't want to follow them then, get out mods do not want to deal with this all day. It's not edgy or cool to break the rules on purpose, all that does is aggravate those who are in chat to chat. I get it it's nice to goof off from time to time, but goofing off should not aggravate others and makes you look bad. Those who want to be staff in order to have power or a title. Being a staff member is not fun, it is a labor of love. There's good days a bad days. It is something that should be taken seriously, I know that I don't sit on chat all day because it is easy and fun to ban or kick, in fact it breaks my heart to have to ban people. But I do it because I love the site and what it has done for me through my 3 and a half years here and hope to help others have the same love for it that I do. Lets see what else is annoying me, oh yeah! The constant greediness of users! I was ok with the wishes at first, annoyed about them yes, but fine at first. But then I read the comments, "when is the next wish coming?!" "I want more wishes!!!" once I saw those I hated the feature. I hate how people seem to think they are entitled to things like this. When the price mess up with farie happened I saw comments saying that BFS isn't honoring their mistake by correcting their mistake. They let the people who got it at the mistake price keep theirs at no extra cost. That is honoring a mistake, honoring a mistake is NOT keeping the mistake in game just so you can get the dragon at a cheaper price. I've seen a lot of similar comments during other occurrences and all of them have annoyed to no end. I am appalled at how greedy users can, I have no words that I can say about how people react to freebies. Backflip is a generous company, they do not owe us anything, we should be grateful for what they give us and not beg for more freebies, in fact i hope they don't give us anything for free, and don't have a Bring em Back event anymore because of how greedy this fanbase as a whole has become, before it was just facebook, now this is starting to come to the wiki and this needs to end immediately.